


Green Is My Colour

by WhimsicalWordsmith



Series: 5 Words, 1 Story [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Again, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Reader-Insert, Slightly Romantic, dgaf af, i guess, shameless af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordsmith/pseuds/WhimsicalWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't expecting much; just the crickets chirping and the abyss-like darkness beyond the bushes.</p><p>And a basket sitting innocently on your porch, decorated with - Lord, you've got to be joking me, you think amusingly - a green ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is My Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm...sTILL A PIECE OF GARBAGE~!  
> Happens pre/during/a-bit-after the movie.
> 
> Enjoy Reading~!!!

In all honesty, babysitting was seriously not your forte.

Despite the (mis)adventures that occur to you on a daily basis due to your very (slightly) clumsy nature, it's a miracle that the Bennett siblings still rooted for you to watch over them as their mother apparently had to clock in a few more hours and it might take a while, but she promises she'll be back before the day ends.

"Okay, Benett-o and Bennet-i! Have you eaten yet? Get some food in you before we go to the Easter egg hunt!" You wiggle your eyebrows at them as you prepared them some snacks and they giggled childishly at you. Despite being three-and-a-bit years older than them, you were widely known around town to be such a child at heart, and so unanimously became the go-to-babysitter in the neighborhood. Arranging slices of avocado in your toast after you made sure they've eaten, you munch on it as you watch the nearby woods by the Bennett's house.

You nearly spat out your food at what you saw. ( _Or you think you saw._ )

A shadowed, hulking figure is rustling behind the bushes. Blinking, you abandon your toast and went to the window to try and get a clear view of him. Her? It?? You were about to open the window when you see a pair of bright green eyes look at you in alarm from under the leaves. Breathing erratically, you swallow down your fear and think that it might just be some kid. You smile brightly and wave at them enthusiastically before turning to make sure the Bennett siblings are appropriately dressed for the Egg Hunt. You can't wait to greet the kid and ask what they were up to in the woods, and you smile as you prepared to spend a really awesome spring day with the kids at the Egg Hunt.

(You belatedly realize the next three days that there were only two other kids besides Sophie who had green eyes and, when you asked, had not been by the woods. You also subconsciously realize that all the eggs you had found at the Egg Hunt are green. Or had shades of green in them.)

**o0o**

Honestly, school is such a pain.

You scrubbed at your eyes and you try to get rid of the sleepiness, but you weren't done with your algebra homework yet. Yawning, you reach over your mug and grumble at the lack of hot chocolate in it. You shuffle your way to the kitchen and pour yourself another serving of hot water from your teapot and went to grab another packet when you hear a light thump on your patio.

Holding your breath, you grab your hockey stick and creep behind the curtains that hung on the glass sliding doors leading out to your patio, and the forest that line a bit farther from it. Taking deep, calming breaths, you peeked outside and saw the bushes rustling against the non-existent wind...

"Oh dear..." you mumble, biting your lip. Half of you want to see what's making you scared and the other half is tempted to go back inside and forget everything that happened that night. Unfortunately for your more adventurous (and maybe a bit child-like) side, you chose the former and decided to throw all your common sense out of the proverbial window and went outside. You weren't expecting much; just the crickets chirping and the abyss-like darkness beyond the bushes.

And a basket sitting innocently on your porch, decorated with - _Lord, you've got to be joking me_ , you think amusingly - a green ribbon.

Out of all the reactions you could possibly display, you let out a snort and a short laugh. You shook your head and peeked at the contents, even though reasoning tells you that it's some stranger's ruse to lure you out of the house. Nevertheless, a box of green tea and a container of sweets sat inside, innocently waiting for your next move. Which, in your tired mind, seemed like the right thing to do at that time.

"Y'know, if this is for me, at least leave a calling card." you talk amicably to the bushes, bending down to pick up the basket. This is ridiculous. _Who - or what - am I talking to?_ , you think. "I don't want to wake up and people think I stole this, okay? But..." You look up, and you think you hear chuckling from the bushes, "...if this ain't some prank..uh...thanks, I guess...A-and don't go yet. I'm returning the basket."

You went back inside and took out the green tea and sweets. Feeling strange for not returning the favour, you grab three packets of hot chocolate and three packets of your favourite biscuits and put them back in the basket and returned said basket to its original place. Unknowing if the stranger was still there, you grin tiredly and wave before slipping back inside.

(The next day, the basket was still there, but it now held a bouquet of yellow and dark pink flowers with a card that says 'You're a funny one, kid'. You think nothing of it, but smile at the card and kept it with you. And if your father asked you why your sudden favorite drink switched from hot chocolate to green tea, you merely spit some science-y stuff about how it helps to keep you awake. Or something like that.)

**o0o**

Nope, you take it all back. It's _winter_ that is the biggest pain as of this moment.

You don't know why, but this winter seems a whole lot different from the other winters you've experienced. Granted, you've only lived through your first twelve, and this is your thirteenth. It's been a while since you've seen Sophie and Jamie, so you were lucky enough to be able to babysit them (again) because their mother had to go and do something. Jamie had excitedly shown you his tooth that fell out as he recounts the tale of his adventures that day. You tuck them both in for the night before lounging on the couch and having a drink when you start to hear voices and whispers from upstairs.

"Jamie, you gotta sleep, man..." you groan, putting down the cup and go upstairs before opening his bedroom door, a reprimand ready on your lips.

Only to find four strangers looking straight at you with wide and alarmed eyes, clutching red bags in their hands. You blink and shut your eyes for a moment and opened them again, noting how its freezing in Jamie's room even though the heater is cranked up high.

"Jamie." you start evenly, leveling your charge a tired look. "Why...is there...a large rabbit, an old man, a short, yellow man, a hovering hummingbird lady in your room? And why the f—frick is it cold? Please tell me the truth, and I can blame it on the caviar I consumed yesterday at a party."

A beat passed before chaos ensued. Abby, their dog, had started to chase the rabbit and everyone was shouting and shoving and dodging. Golden orbs of sand were flying everywhere, hitting everyone else, and honestly, _how is Sophie still asleep after all this!?_

"Quiet!" you hiss at the yellow man and what you presume to be another presence – spirit, fairy, thing, _whatever_ – in the room. You were shakily wielding a ruler that you had grabbed from Jamie's desk. You had reached the end of your rope. You're tired, cold, confused and just want some peace. "I want answers and I want them now – _whatthefuckisthatthing?_ " You whispered loudly as you eye something outside of Jamie's window. A dark, swirly mass of something with a pair of menacing-yellow eyes. Seconds later, the cold presence disappears, the window is open and the short yellow man looks torn between following said presence or take care of you first. You sigh, putting the ruler down.

If you've learned anything from high school, it's that if anything strange happens, just roll with it.

"I'll be here and tell them what you were chasing. Go...follow him...I guess..." you wave tiredly at him and sit at the edge of the bed. You're seriously considering to look up if caviar has any hallucinogenic properties when you hear Sophie amble into the room and shake something. You turn and your eyes go wide when Sophie is giggling as she walks to a _glowing portal thing_ – _oH MY GOD WHAT?_

(It's concerning, really, to notice how fast you literally abandon all common sense just to go after your charges, or...to do anything. The next thing you know, you smacked your head against something and the last thing you remember before passing out are various shades of green that filled your vision.)

**o0o**

"Wake UP!"

_**Thump!** _

You groan as the weight on your torso was pressing into various important organs in your body. Cracking your eyes open, all you could see was a sea of blonde hair, but the unmistakable scent of toothpaste and newly laundered sheets lets you know that it is Sophie, and wherever you guys are, it's...

"SOPHIE!" You yell as the she gets off you to chase something - or somethings, you groan at the sound of tiny _**plap! plap! plap!**_ of feet on the ground. You chose to ignore the ache on your head and went off after her. When you follow the blonde, bobbing head into a clearing, your jaw drops in surprise.

A sea of what you can indisputably tell to be eggs (with tiny feet) were both swarming and avoiding Sophie, who was cheering and excitedly running around to try and catch them. It's an endless sea of green, coupled with rock statues and tunnels. Moss covered any and every area that wasn't on soil, and if you looked carefully, trails and patches of flowers served to brighten up the place. As you snap back to look for Sophie, you see a bit of blonde hair disappear inside a tunnel, the echoes of her giggles trailing behind her. "Sophie..." you groan as you follow her. Unfortunately, you slipped on some moss and ended up sliding the rest of the tunnel down, colliding with Sophie and the eggs before coming to a stop with Sophie on top of your back, looking at the Guardians.

"Ugghh...Sophie...stoooopp..." you groan tiredly as you feel her get off you and prance around. A dry huff erupts from above and someone picks you up using the back of your hoodie. You are vaguely aware of voices tittering away when you're suddenly face to face with a confused and irritated looking rabbit, glaring at Sophie.

"So, what are you two annoying ankle-bi'ers doin' 'ere in my Warr'n?"

Irritated and tired, you unconsciously bite back.

"Okay, Accent, firstly, there's only one 'ankle-bi'er' in here. I'm no kid. And secondly, I'm actually trying to stop her from destroying the rest of your 'Warr'n'." You drawl obnoxiously. You're hearing stifled chuckles and laughing from somewhere, or it could just be your ears going.

"OI! You makin' fun of my voice, shiela?" he all but snarled. "'Cus I'll 'ave you know, at least I sound way coole' than any of you."

You're not sure how long the name calling and retorts last, but you're left more tired and active all at the same time. It's really weird.

"Y-you're the one who-- _Sophie, don't agitate those things!_ "

You slip out of the hoodie and run to scoop the giggling blonde in your arms, trying to calm her down. Minutes later, you were picked up again by the rabbit who was now sporting a mischievous look paired with an airy chuckle. "You want to paint some eggs, ya li'l ankle biter? Do ya?" he coos at Sophie, who perks up, blonde hair slapping you on the face. You groan tiredly before giving him a miffed look.

"Hey, Bucktooth. I've spent hours trying to calm this kid down, and you best believe that if anything bad happens to your place, I am not going to be held responsible. Also, pick one side of your personality and stick to it, Fluffybuns. A stickler for rules at one point and then you're – GAH!"

(In hindsight, you did miss the sly grin exchanged by your blonde charge, and the giant rabbit before you were suddenly whisked off to paint eggs and shepherd them into tunnels. The last thing you remembered was getting covered in paints of various colours, smelling of grass, flowers and sweets, as well as chasing Sophie around. You had woken up on the Bennett's couch by the near afternoon, unaware of an emerald green egg in your pocket as you went back to your house.)

**o0o**

You never thought you'd be thinking this, but you'd be missing your dorm.

First year at the university had been a blur, what with all the homework, clubs, events, and – most importantly – exams piling up on you since the day you've set foot in the vicinity. Despite it being the next big step to your future, you couldn't help but feel quite homesick every once in a while. Your roommates and dorm buddies had actually shown you a chart and diagrams of the hours during one of the long weekends where you've done nothing but stare wistfully out of your window, sighing, listening to your music or just looking at the bonsai tree your parents insisted you have as a reminder of home.

Your roommate had gone home yesterday, which leaves you packing up your items into your suitcase and backpack. Making sure everything was in place, you lock your room with the key and turned, bumping into someone.

"Oh, God, Martin!" you clutched at the bonsai pot, and at the laughing senior who pat your head in an 'it's-all-good-kiddo' gesture you were all to familiar with on your first day. "You scared me, you ass! What are you doing here? I thought you left yesterday!"

"Nah, kid. That was my bro you saw." He grins again, and you facepalmed. "So, you nervous 'bout getting back home?" he asks, too bright green eyes peering at your suitcase excitedly. You exhale and think back to all the times you spent back at Burgess, with Jamie and Sophie, and their friends. All the snow days, the egg hunts, Christmases and all those times you spent with the Guardians, which was cut considerably short for the past year. Smiling crookedly, you merely nodded as you looked back at the senior.

"Good." His grin impossibly widens. "Maybe you should immerse yourself in all the fun activities they've got. That should cut down your moping hours on our diagrams and chart."

You scowl.

In your defense, he fully deserves the smack you delivered to the back of his head.

**o0o**

That night, as you were stargazing at your patio, you sigh as you remember how utterly out of wack your sleeping schedule is and submit yourself to another night of staying awake.

You had been spotted by Jamie and his friends earlier than you had hoped, and dragged to the nearest café after dropping off your luggage in your house. Despite Skyping with them as often as you could, it was slightly jarring to see the changes in all of them physically. However, you could still see a part of their childish curiosity and awe at their endless stream of questions. They monopolized most of your afternoon and roped you into exploring the newer areas around town and pester you with stories about the year you were gone. You gave in and did tell them about your orientation, classes, clubs and the new friends you made.

Particularly about the green-eyed senior that Caleb "innocently" proclaimed to resemble a resident green-eyed Easter Guardian who brings hope to kids around the world.

That alone mortified you greatly, and you were glad you steered the conversation back to them, and you listened to their stories as well.

You were nibbling on the last cookie when the ground beside you caved in and out went Bunnymund, grumbling and muttering as he dusted himself off with a paw. Blinking, you let out a snort. "Hey there, Flufflybuns." You greet him, finally letting out a laugh as he jumps in surprise, a paw on his chest and impossibly green eyes taking your ragged and insomniac look in. "I know. I look like an utter mess. Sorry I missed Easter, by the way. I did try to make it to the school's egg hunt, even though it was right after my midterms. Also, I – Ooof!"

Suddenly pulled into a hug, you freeze, unsure of what to do. "You're here..." he mumbles on your hair, all warmth and spring and fluffy, fluffy fur. You didn't even realize you froze until you inhale, noticing the scent of chocolate underneath everything else. "You're back..." he murmurs again, fully crouching to envelope you in a tight hug that is way overdue. You smile and nuzzle in, returning the favour and letting out a shaky breath. "'M glad to be back, Bucktooth." You murmur back, burying your fingers in his fur. "'M glad to be home."

(The next day, you woke up to find yourself back inside, on your couch. What once was an empty coffee table now housed a centerpiece: a bonsai with pale, pink buds peeking underneath green foliage, a small box of green tea and a tin of biscuits. You scoff at the calling card that merely says 'Welcome back' with childish doodles of the Guardians, but that was enough to put a smile on your face for the rest of the day.)


End file.
